Circle of death
by Yamachinostalgia
Summary: The boys play a drinking game. Kyman cartyle one shot :)


_A/N:: just a short one shot I wrote to help me with my writers block on my main story :) hope you enjoy the boys drinking game!_

* * *

**Circle of Death**

Stan pulls the first card.

"Nine is rhyme!" He grins widely at the other four boys. "Meet."

"Seat" Kenny replies quickly.

"Greet." Kyle smiles before looking to the broad teen to his left.

"Cheat." Cartman smirks.

"Feat." Stan

"Beat." Kenny

"Sweet." Kyle

"Petite." Cartman's smirk grows.

"repeat." Stan

"Obsolete." Kenny grins excitedly

"discreet" Kyle

"Complete" Catman's smirk becomes more warm and distant.

"Deceit." Stan

"Receipt" Kenny

"Retreat." Kyle

"Heat." Cartman

"Feet." Stan

"Street." Kenny

"Mistreat." Kyle.

"Sheet." Cartman

"Cheat." Stan

"No, dude, Cartman said that, drink up!" Kenny laughs. Stan shakes his head before taking his shot. Kenny pulls out the next card.

"two is you!" He grins as he points at Cartman. the larger boy rolls his eyes, but takes a shot. Kyle draws a card.

"Ten; never have I ever..." Kyle ponders this for a minute as they all hold up three fingers.

"Never have I ever smoked pot." He says. Cartman and Kenny lower a finger.

"Never have I ever sucked a guys dick." Cartman grins. Kenny and Kyle hesitantly lower a finger. Eric laughs loudly.

"No freak'n way." He covers his mouth as he continues to laugh. Kyle glares at him with a fervent blush.

"Never have I ever fallen in love." Kenny smirks. the other three lower a finger, and Cartman stops laughing.

"Never have I ever jacked off to thoughts of a dude." Stan grins. Kenny laughs and proudly puts his last finger down, punching the air with added sound effect. Cartman and Kyle blush as they each lower their last finger. the three take a shot, and Stan begins laughing loudly.

"My god, guys!" He breathes out in between belts of laughter. Cartman scoffs as he pulls the next card.

"Four is for whores, drink up Kahl." Cartman smiled at the jew next to him.

"Shut the fuck up fatass!" Kyle blushes.

"Just draw a new card" Stan rolls his eyes, still grinning. Eric pulls out another.

"Five; catagories..." He ponders.

"Types of paint." He blushes with a sly smile. the three look at him bazarely.

"Oil." Kenny says after a minute.

"Water color." Stan adds

"Acrylic?" Kyle asks with a slight tilt of his head.

"Enamel." Cartman added quickly

"Spray paint." Kenny shrugs.

"Spray paint is enamel." Cartman looked down at him condescendingly.

"What the hell, like I'm suppose to know that?" He huffs before taking a shot. Stan shakes his head and pulls out the next card.

"Ace! waterfall!" He smiles in excitement. The four begin drinking all at once, and almost make a successful waterfall, but Kyle chokes and stops too soon. when the rest had finished, Cartman smirks at him.

"God, and you've sucked dick? Great gag reflex, man." Cartman laughs, as Kyle turns bright red. Kenny draws his next card with a satisfied smirk.

"King. Rule master." The other three watch him carefully.

"Any time anyone makes fun of someone the two have to make out." Kenny grins.

"Aw, Sick dude!" Stan flinches. Kyle and Cartman look mortified.

"Well that's my rule. Kyle, its your card." Kenny laughs. Kyle glares at him before drawing one.

"Eight; date." He says quietly.

"Cartman." He smiles.

"Ey-" He was about to throw another insult, but stopped himself. Kenny laughs manically

"Draw your card, Cartman." Kyle smiles up at him smugly. Eric glares back.

"Two; and because I'm not nearly drunk enough, you." Cartman points to Kyle and they both take a shot. Stan reaches up to pull out a card.

"Six, dicks." They all take a shot. Kenny draws the next one.

"Nine, rhyme." He grins.

"Bike." Kenny smiles evilly.

"hike." Kyle shrugs. they all look at Cartman who looks close to combustion.

"Kike!" He finally yells out before covering his mouth. Kyle looks pissed for a second, before looking to Kenny in horror. Kenny grins back.

"It's the rule." He shrugs. Kyle looks up at the larger boy. Eric's turned pale, still not moving his hands from his mouth.

"Nuh-uh." He says from behind his hands. Kyle rolls his eyes.

"Relax, its just a game." The redhead laughs lightly. Cartman looks even more horrified.

"You're not really ok with this?" He asked in disbelief. his hands fell to his lap, and Kyle seized the opportunity to kiss Eric by surprise. Eric remained frozen as Kyle pulled away.

"See? no big deal." Kyle shrugs. Kenny clears his throat.

"I did say make out, that was barely a kiss." He smirks. Kyle frowns.

"Come on, dude. I think he learned his lesson for now." Kyle nearly pouted.

"Alright, but next time, full out make out session. at least a minute." the other three boys gape at him. Kenny just shrugs.

"Hey, if its that bad, just don't rip on anyone." Kenny laughs. Cartman bites his lip to keep himself from insulting the poorer boy. Kyle sighs and picks a card.

"Three is me, that means you too f-Cartman." Kyle smiles at the avoided 'fat ass' comment. Cartman rolls his eyes, but joins the jew in taking a shot. He then pulls a card. Eric grins as he places his thumb on the end of the table. Kenny joins in immediately, Stan right behind him. It takes Kyle a minute to process. He scowls lightly before taking a shot, Cartman joining him. Stan grabs the next card.

"Four, damn, we should have just pulled all these out." Stan frowns before pulling another out.

"Never have I ever!" He grins.

"Never have I ever been kissed by a guy." Stan grins at Cartman's scowl.

"Yeah, thanks for that Jew." He mutters as he Kyle and Kenny drop a finger. Kyle gapes at him, and they both turn bright red.

"Th-that wasn't an insult! Its just what you are!" Cartman defended, looking between Kyle and Kenny.

"Never have I ever kissed someone I claim to hate." Kenny smirked. Kyle and Cartman drop a finger, blushes deepening.

"N-Never have I ever been too scared to kiss back." Kyle nearly whispers. Cartman stands suddenly, hands balled into fists.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU GODDAMN JEW-RAT?! YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?!" He yells down at small redhead.

"Well if you weren't scared-"

"I JUST DONT WANT TO KISS A DIRTY PEICE OF SHIT JEW!" He raged again. Stan and Kenny exchanged amused glances.

"Well than you should have kept quiet." Kenny grinned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KINNY!" He shouts before seeming to realize his mistake.

"No. Nuh-uh, no." He says as his face gets pale.

"Relax, you guys can take care of it in the other room if you want." Stan shrugs. Cartman glares at him. Kyle shurgs, before standing up and taking a light hold of Eric's fist.

"Come on." He lead. Cartman followed him, his muscles loosening at the jew's light touch. when they got in the back room Kyle looked up at the taller boy.

"We can just preten-" before he could finish his sentence, Cartman's lips were claiming his viciously, hungrily. Kyle was so caught off guard that he probably would have fallen if not for Eric's strong arm around his waist.

"Stupid" -kiss- "Dirty"-kiss-"No good"-kiss- "Faggy"-kiss, kiss- "Jew." Full on hot and steamy mind-blowing make out. Kyle stood dumbfounded as Cartman pulled away. he stumbled backwards onto the bed, gaping at Cartman.

"Now who's too scared to kiss back?" Eric smirked. Kyle's finger tips grazed his lips lightly, his eyes searching those of the taller boy.

"What?" Cartman asked smugly. Kyle shook his head.

"Why..." He whispered before staring at the floor in confusion. Eric laughed before walking back out the door.


End file.
